Sugar Rush
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. Botan POV. BKur. He's better than a sugar rush, and I find myself giddy beyond belief. And kinda klutzy, too, but that's just a minor detail.


**Sugar Rush**

_fluorescentpinkfairies_

Rated: K+  
Warnings: Fluff. Pure, unadulterated fluff. BotanxKurama.  
Spoilers: Not that I can tell...  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership upon the brilliant series called Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Beta: None. Evil scumbags. You deserted me.

--

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

A shiver runs through my back and I feel so—so _high_.

Yes, yes, I know. I'm Botan—how much more high can I get? I know I'm perky—it was in my job description, after all!

But this is the type of high that you can only get when you have a crush on a person. And when you come into contact with that person, you get the shivers and a distinct urge to talk—well, more than usual, in my case, I suppose. But when you open your mouth, it's something stupid—something like a weak, "Nice jacket!" and makes you look like a complete and utter fool.

Agh! I'm not supposed to be thinking about my _crush_ right now! I'm supposed to be thinking of ways to capture this weak little villain that we've been chasing around Tokyo!

"Botan, is anything wrong?" he asks me quizzically when I shake my head vigorously to rid myself of this—this HIGH feeling!

"Oh, no! Everything's hunky-dory!"

He raises an amused eyebrow at me and smiles.

"All right."

My heart wants to escape from my chest. That smile! Thank you, Koenma, for sending me to be the Spirit Detective's assistant, even through the Spirit Detective is a stubborn nincompoop who won't listen to a word of my advice!

Sometimes I wonder if Yuusuke knows how much I deeply _car_—okay, how head over heels, ready to abandon any and all logic and reason, totally and completely in love I am.

It makes me suspicious, because he always keeps making these sly little _comments_ that make my wonder—but that I shrug off, because, as stated before, Yuusuke is a stubborn nincompoop. But _why_, pray tell, would he pair _me_ up with _Kurama_? He is, after all, the brains of the group. Wouldn't he want Kurama in _his_ group?

Not that I'm complaining, of course!

Sigh.

Trip.

Fall.

Ouch.

"Are you all right?"

I look up wildly, see him staring down at me, and scramble up from the sidewalk.

"Oh, of course! Silly me! Always tripping over my own feet!" I exclaim happily, and take a step.

Ouch?

Thump.

Well, the floor seems to like me today.

I see him hide his smile.

Oh, that—that…!

He bends down next to me.

"Which foot hurts?"

"Er… right."

"I think you sprained it," he states.

I sigh and get ready to heal it before he stops me with a hand over mine.

Heart, be still.

Please?

"There are too many witnesses around."

"Oh… So…"

So he scoops me into his arms.

_Swoon! Swoon!_ my brain is telling my body.

Gah!

"Oh, don't worry, Kurama, I'm sure it's not that bad, I mean, I'm sure I can walk, so you really don't have to carry me!"

_NO COMPLAINING!_ that evil, evil conscience of mine is saying.

"No, it's fine. It wouldn't do for you to make your ankle worse by straining it."

Oh, this is really bad. Well, not _bad_ bad, per se, but…

He's so close to me. My heart is hammering, I can bet I'm blushing, and I'm so nervous that my hands are shaking. And I can bet he's noticed all of this.

The Fates are so cruel. Well, not that cruel. I had tea with them last Thursday and they seemed like nice girls, all three of them.

But I suppose that those extra cookies they sent me home with were to make up for _this_.

After all, he's unattainable, right? He's wanted by many, dated by… no one, actually. So—who does _he_ love? How is my competition? She's probably way better than I am. I am doomed to watch after him and never be able to touch…

Not complaining, though.

Ha! I'm the one in his arms right now, not her! Ha!

"Botan?"

I will not stutter when I talk to him. I will not.

"Y-yes?"

The word 'FAILURE' glares at me in blinking red letters across my mind's eye, almost like the 'GAME OVER' signal on one of those video games that Yuusuke and Kuwabara plays.

"You can let go now."

Wha…?

GAH! We're already inside Yuusuke's apartment and I've been holding on to his neck for way too long, so I jump out of his arms and—

Crash.

Ow?

I see him cover up his smile again…

Why that—that…!

He scoops me up again and deposits me gently on the couch before untying my shoe and placing it on the floor.

Ooh. That doesn't look good.

Yah. My ankle had swollen to about twice its original size.

Nooo! Trim ankle! What happened to you!

I sigh and begin to use my healing powers on my poor, poor ankle.

Sniff-sniff.

Wait.

"Kurama, what about that demon we were supposed to catch?"

He sighs.

"I should think that your health is more important, because as Koenma said, this demon is hardly a threat."

Oh. Right.

"Bingo! I was… er… testing you!"

Foot.

Mouth.

Shove.

He smiles, though.

My ankle—my poor ankle!—is slowly shrinking down to its original size, so I _try_ to throw all of my attention into it.

"All done!" I exclaim cheerfully, and hop up. "I'm… er… going to get a glass of water. Would you like some?"

"All right."

In the kitchen, I'm finally able to breathe normally.

Ew. Atsuko really needs a cleaning service to come once in a while—not just Keiko.

So, one glass, two glass, tap water… I take a sip of the icy cold water before taking the two glasses into the living room.

Trip.

Splash.

Drop.

Shatter.

Is it just me or am I clumsier than usual today?

"It's all right, Botan. I'll get that," Kurama says, making his way over here.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly all right! I'm—ouch!"

Another covered up smile.

That's _IT_!

"Why do you always do that?"

He blinks at me.

"Do what, exactly?"

"You _smile_ at me, like it's funny that I hurt myself!"

Is it funny that I hurt myself?

"I'm sorry, Botan." He shrugs. "I just… think…"

Is he blushing?

"You look rather…cute?…when you do things like…that."

Stare.

Wait.

He thinks I'm cute?

Heart: be still. Be still, darn you! PLEASE!

"You're blushing," he states, a smile starting to creep over his face.

"Well—well—it's… because…"

Um.

Um…

Kiss.

Okay.

When I break away, I know I'm probably about as red as a rose (though he likes roses, right? So…!) from blushing. Yikes?

But that really, really giddy feeling consumes me as he pulls me into another kiss. And I find that the butterflies in my stomach are bubbling into my chest. I laugh into the kiss.

None of the sugar or drugs in the world could ever make me feel this good.

I think.

--

**Author's Space**

Written while listening to _Sugar Rush_ by the ATeens. Yeah, stupid pop group. Shut up. I like that song.

A happy-giddy little fluff ficlet before I start to post up the real heavy stuff. Just warning anyone who happens to like reading all my fanfics. _Once Upon a Razorblade_ is my next project. Even the name sounds ominous.

Anyway. Thanks for reading and **tell me if you use this in a C2**. Review. Flame, but if you don't give me a reason for your hate, then I'm only going to laugh in your face.

Love,

fluorescentpinkfairies

_(revamped 7/3/05)_


End file.
